Kahmu
Kahmu is a human dervish hero in Eye of the North. Lore From the manual: :Kahmu is an Elonian Dervish, a native of Vabbi, who seeks wisdom through combat. Over the years, he has drifted farther and farther north, matching his skills against all manner of challenges, considering no fight too small—or too large. :''Once Kahmu arrived in Norn territory, he challenged—and bested—some of the Norn's greatest warriors, and his name became legend around the campfires. Some claim he is a spirit, others that he has been blessed by the spirits of his homeland, and still others that he is a Norn born in the wrong body. Kahmu only laughs to hear these whispers. When the hunting here grows stale, he will simply move on. Locations Quests Nornhood given by Magni the Bison after defeating him in the Norn Fighting Tournament unlocking him as a hero Recruitment Defeat him in the Norn Fighting Tournament. Default Skills * * * * * * Armor Kahmu starts with armor labeled as "Vabbian Armor". Like all basic dervish armor, it provides +25 health and +2 energy regeneration, and has a stated armor rating of 10..70. However, as he joins the party at level 20, his armor rating is never below 70. See the armor gallery for details of his armor art. Dialogue After you defeat him in The Norn Fighting Tournament: :"I... lost. How? I have bested a dozen Norn! I slew a gang of Am Fah singlehandedly! But against you, I have been brought low.... You have my respect, . I offer my scythe in your service." Quotes Idle Quotes *''"Do not fret. As long as I am with you we will succeed."'' *''"Lay off the reaper jokes. I've heard them all."'' *''"Sometimes, when the air is just right, I can almost smell the markets of Vabbi."'' Battle Quotes *''"Cretins like you shouldn't be allowed out."'' *''"I just sharpened my scythe. Did you notice?"'' *''"I like you. I'll kill you last."'' *''"I will learn from your mistakes."'' *''"I've been practicing this move all week."'' *''"I've killed siege wurms bigger than you."'' *''"It slices, dices, and mashes tubers!" *"For Vabbi!"'' *''"Oops. I took too much off the top."'' *''"Protect your throat next time!"'' *''"Tell Grenth that Kahmu sent you."'' *''"The art of combat takes years to master. I've studied all my life."'' *''"The goal is to *not* get hit."'' *''"To know a man is to steal his dying breath."'' *''"Today's lesson: off with your head."'' Notes *A duplicate Kahmu will show up as an "Elonian Dervish". Trivia It's possible his quote "I like you, I'll kill you last." is a reference to the movie Commando, in which Arnold Schwarzenegger's character John Matrix tells one of the men who has kidnapped his daughter that "You're a funny guy Sully, I like you...that's why I'll kill you last". . It is possible that Kahmu's name comes in part from French writer Albert Camus (pronounced kahmu). Kahmu shares some of the existentialist traits that are presented by many of Camus' characters- particularly Mersault in 'The Stranger' Category:Heroes (Eye of the North)